Level Stats:
CH-20: Joshua van Radcliffe Leader … … Level 30 Silver (Challenge Level, Level 30 Silver) Attribute:… … Divine Power (Remaining Power X 1.1), Martial Art Form (When making the first move, Strength Agility Endurance +5) … Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Class), Retribution (Individual) … MAX Supreme Skill: … Equipment:… The Seventh Generation of Divine Armament for battling Aragami (Humanoid) To be Invincible (Chapter-113): Joshua van Radcliffe Hero Turn back the powers of darkness Human’s Northern Division Skills: Battle Race (Battle Experience Points X 1.1) Level 45 Intermediate Gold-Tier Glorious Radiance Level: Level 42 (Hero) … Charm: 1 Left arm crushed and suffers heavy injury (Healing) Level 45 Chaos Guardian —Hero Class, this is a Special Inheritance that only aims to destroy Chaos. As long as any wizards or warriors possess a specially enhanced item of Order, they would be able to acquire the Class. After acquiring the Class, your eyes will be able to see Chaos that lurks everywhere. You can now see if a person is upholding Order or not with ease. Meanwhile, your body will surge with powerful Order power that can make the other normal people in your surroundings to feel more comfortable and strong. However, it will also hurt anyone that upholds the power of Chaos. That means you’ll become a part of the very existence that threatens Chaos the most. However, you will become the guardian on the side of Order. Fame of Chaos is inherently hateful, and the Fame of Order is inherently friendly. -Gift- Mastery: Can proficiently use any weapon that is forged by humans—Weapon Mastery is Battle Mastery’s basic condition. Combat Restitution: Right before death, enter a state of fake death. During faking death, you will recover Health Points slowly—Although you’re still heavily wounded after this, the person who survives will win at the end of the battle! of Emmanuel: Aura-type Skill, when within the effective territory of Order, all ability X 1.1. When within the effective territory of the Chaos, this skill will be nullified. Range 50 meters X 50 meters. —Life requires the power of Order. It can make people more comfortable and strong. Distinguish: Without being blocked by a Spell, the user can distinguish the base of the spiritual radiance of a living being. White represents Order, green represents Kindness, black represents Chaos, red represents Evil. —Heart and soul will not lie of Purification: Aura-type skill. During a battle, purify and hurt all Chaos living beings, Chaos items and Chaos spells within the area of 25 X 25 meters around the user. The effect can be stacked once. —Impure strength shall be returned to dust by Order of Chaos: You understand the weakness and attributes of Chaos. Any Chaos attributed enemy that tries to hide, sneak or go invisible will be detected by you. Your damage dealt on enemies with Chaos Attributes X 1.2 —Demons and monsters, there is literally nowhere for you to die. Demons of mischief, you shall be slaughtered like sacrificial lambs Attributes- Flame: The negative effects that are cast on you by any beings with Chaos will only have minimal effect on you. Other than a small number of special power, they will not be able to affect your body and soul. —Even if the new woods are not ignited, that will still be the original form of fire. of Evil’s Bane: When you kill enemies on the side of Chaos, you gain additional 30% Experience Points. If you will receive rewards for killing these monsters in the first place, your rewards that you will get will be doubled or tripled. —Blood of Chaos will be the Source of Fire Haven: Aura-type Attribute, you will be the centre of it. Region or territory within the range of (Level X Level) will be treated as the Shrine of Order. The current range is 45 X 45 meters. —No judgement required when you’re facing Chaos. The ground beneath your feet is the Holy Ground, while you shall be the executioner for Order… (Ch-204): Joshua van Radcliffe Hero Dragon Slayer ( When attacking the dragons, Defence will increase) Human Division in the Northwest Skills: Combat Race (Combat Skills Experience x 1.1) LV49 Upper Gold Glory Level: LV49 (Hero) Attributes:… -8 (Inferior Dragon’s Might -5) Bathing in Dragon’s Blood +20, Stamina +20, Natural Armour +15, Advanced Cold Resistance, Advanced Frost Magic Resistance, Enemy of the Dragons, Inferior Dragon’s Might you are not a descendant of the dragons, nor do you possess the Bloodline of the dragon, hence, the Charisma for Dragon’s Might has become a negative status LV48 Chaos Guardian + LV1 Unknown Class “Unknown Class?” (Ch-316): Joshua van Radcliffe Hero The One who shoulders all Life Northern Division of Humans, ??? Skill: Warrior Race (Combat Skill Experience x1.1) LV54. Preliminary to Extreme (Strength) Level: LV52 (Hero) … …Charm: -209 (CH-394): Joshua van Radcliffe Heroic Destroyer of a Hundred Races (Unlocked by slaying a hundred different existences) Human ??? Special Skill: Divinity (?) LV 63, Upper Middle-phase of Extreme-tier Level: LV59 (Hero) … -238 (Ch-483); Joshua van Radcliffe Legendary World-bearer (unlocked with sole Mythical event) Kin of Steel Skill: All worlds as one (As one of the first lifeforms in this world, any scene, world, unique secret domain or plane are now considered the most excellent environments, dispelling any negative status the environment naturally deals) LV77—Early Phase of Legendary Level: LV75 (Legendary) … Data distorted (World Savior title decreased, Destroyer of Worlds title decreased) As Joshua scanned through that line, there was an almost undetectable pause that even Legendary-champions would not have noticed. But soon he kept reading, taking no notice. Pattern: Perfect Body (81%) ? (unnamed) Skill: Invincibility Most mortal methods could not destroy your body—even dragon-tooth daggers could barely scratch your skin. Immunity against attacks below Supreme-advanced. ruin nor death. Talent Art Versatility: Reaching a limit of human combat technique, you now know every weapon and combat technique —Ten million fights, ten million varying glories. Domain: Your very existence is the origin of fear and discomfort. Your enemy, never daring to stand before you, would flee with the wind. Within a certain area, each opponent would be given a single spirit check with those who fail falling into a state of panic. —Transcendent over terror and darkness. Speed Evaluation: The velocity of reasoning that surpasses all mortals, reaching into the threshold of the gods. —Is that prophesizing? No, it is processing. Core (Fusion Core): Boundless and terrifying energies are imbued within all things. There are rare few who could use it, with you being one of them. In certain moments, it is possible to ingest selected materials for rapid regeneration or explosion of energy. —Hear that? My heartbeat is the sound of the sun. Gravity could never shackle the soul that resides high over the heavens. Unconditional freedom of flight. —Existing is extraordinary.] All glory and sin belong to you. Such is all the things that outstanding individuals should fulfil and shoulder.